1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic document dispensing machines for dispensing documents such as paper money, and more particularly concerns a document delivery and abort mechanism for an automatic document dispensing machine for dispensing or aborting delivery of paper money, as at a machine for returning the paper money portion of change from a vending machine.